JohnDave- Last Straw Ch 1
by Zoray123
Summary: John had just moved in a new neighborhood and notice Jake was getting a little too friendly.


~~John's POV~~

I walked down the streets of my neighborhood. I fixed my glasses that covered my blue eyes. I walked pasted Dave Strider's house. The strider's are like a bunch of ninja's to me. I sighed and picked up my pace since English's house was next after two blocks. I finally made it to the stop sign and there was the senior high schooler Jake English standing there. -Damn it! He's already here and Dave's no where in sight. Come on Egbert! THINK! What would you do in a time like this!- I looked in my deck. I had my pogo hammer with me. Then I knew Jake always carried a gun like Harley so Gun Vs. Hammer. The gun would win fair and square.

So I hid in the bush until I saw Dave and his brother Dirk. I walk out the bush and walked normally and hugged Dave. Dave looked at me and smiled. "Hey there shorty." He laughed at me. It was true. I only came up to his waist. He crouch down so I could actually hug him around the neck. I did and when I did he stood up and I couldn't touch the ground. "Damnit Dave! You know I hate when you do this!" I kicked my legs. Dave just laughed and put me back on the ground.

I looked at Jake. He was talking to Dirk and Jane. Jade was probably still asleep. I saw rose come to the bus stop dragging her sister along. Her sister was always drunk. Rose dropped Roxy on Dirk and walked over to us. "Hello. John. Dave." She looked at us. "Hey, Rose. I see you had to drag your sister here again." She rolled her eyes. After a while and Jade running to us freaking out. We finally got on the bus. I was sitting with Dave. I wasn't a "cool" person like Dave but I liked him and so did he. Well, you can probably tell since we hug and hold hands and kiss here and there out of random.

He was arguing with his brother of who's track is better. It's funny seeing them fight but Jake kept staring at me. That was creepy of him to do. When I first moved here. He didn't care about me and when on with life. Now he's been acting very weird and creepy around me. Like he's jealous of Dave liking me. My PesterChum went off.

-turntechGodhead [TG] begin Pestering with ectoBiologist [EB] -

TG: is there something wrong with you?

EB: jake... he's been creeping me out! he keep looking at me

EB: and acts like he wants to make a move on me!

TG: bro, calm down. you know my brother dirk is still dating him right?

TG:you know that right?

TG: right?

EB: yes i know!

EB: still that doesn't give the fact he's jealous!

TG: jealous?

TG: that idiot jealous of a nerd like you? haha.

EB: i'm serious dave.

TG: so am I

-turntechGodhead [TG] ceased Pestering with ectoBiologist [EB]-

EB: well then dave.

~~Dave's POV~~

I looked at John probably now raging pissed at me and my stupid saying. I lean my arm on him and he looked at me then sighed. "Are you okay? Sorry I now know why your sacred of him." I rubbed his head. "Yeah, I'm okay stretch." he giggled and nuzzled in me softly. I hugged him tightly but not to tight because he'll complain. I felt john scoot onto my lap and hug me tight like me. I smiled seeing him like this. I always loved him but never really asked him to date me. I didn't know about his case though.

When we got school we were all confronted with Karkat yelling at his boyfriend Gamzee the one I made go mad. I held john's hand and went inside. I want to my locker even though it was right next to my brother and that girl named Terezi. She annoyed the shit out of me all the time. I slammed my locker door and walked over to the other side of the hall were John was.

He was also by the hot head Karkat and that other guy Sullox. I saw Jake there too. I hid wanting to see what John meant on PesterChum. John finally got his stuff out his locker because Jake kept annoying him. Then he slammed John's locker shut and pinned him against the locker "Listen to me my dear John. I-" He saw me and ran. I walked over to John "Did he hurt you in any way?" I fixed my shades. John shook his head and clanged to me tightly. He had never done that before.


End file.
